Feelings
by The Sarcastic Typo
Summary: Remus finally lets his feelings out. Slash.


**Title: Feelings  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Remus finally lets his feelings out.  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius**

"Something wrong, Sirius?" Remus asks, late one night, as they go for a walk up to the Astronomy Tower. They're seventh years now, school is almost over. It's frightening, in a way, but also exciting; soon they'll be out on their own.

"Not really, Remus, I just can't believe it. Seems like yesterday we all met on the train, now we're getting ready to leave. Everyone has a plan, it feels like. James and Lily are planning on getting married, Peter has his herbology skills, even Snivellus has his potions. Sometimes I feel like I won't have any place to belong."

"Sirius, you know that's not true. We're all here for you and you'll always be welcome with us, you know that." Remus replies, sitting down next to his friend.

Sirius looks up "What about, you, Remus?"

"What about me?"

"What's your plan? I'm sure you have one."

"Actually, I think I'm just as confused as you. Of course, part of what I wanted to happen by now hasn't happened."

"What, Remus?"

"Someone I've always wanted to tell something to... how I really feel about them."

Sirius smirks, "You sly dog, Remus, who is she?"

"Not a she."

Slightly surprised, Sirius shrugs. "So who is he?" Remus blinks. "Come on, Remus, you couldn't have really thought I'd care? You're one of my best friends." He slings his arm around him and squeezes him towards him.

Remus smiles. "I know, I was just... scared."

"I suppose we all have that feeling once in awhile. So, you going to answer my question or not?"

Remus is one of the few who understands how perceptive Sirius can be. Most view him as thickheaded, because he plays up that act at times, but he can tell when someone's trying to change the subject on him without his notice.

"I...well, you won't laugh at me, will you?"

For a moment, Sirius is unsure. "It's not Snivellus, or anyone like that, is it?"

"No! No way!" Remus looks horrified.

"Then no, I won't laugh at you."

Remus hesitates. "I don't know."

Sirius shrugs. "Well, whoever it is, they'd be a fool not to reciprocate."

"Wellwhatifitsyou." Remus says in one breath.

"Mind repeating that, Remus?"

"I said," Remus pauses, "well what if it's _you_?"

Sirius blinks, looking like he'd never considered that. "Me? What's so great about me?"

For a second, Remus can't believe Sirius just said that. Sirius has an ego the size of a house. It's shocking to hear him being humble, and Remus doesn't quite know what to say. "What do you mean? You're... _you_. I don't know... I just. I'm sorry, if I screwed anything up, I just wanted to tell you and - "

"Remus." Sirius is amused.

"Yes?"

"Do you see me running away screaming? I don't care. In fact, I might even like it." He grins and Remus ducks his head and blushes. "You're adorable when you do that, you know. Of course, you're even prettier when you're smiling."

Remus blushes deeper, and feels his chin being lifted up and he finds himself looking into kind brown eyes. Sirius kisses him, then; it's the obligatory slightly-awkward first kiss, but Remus doesn't care. To him it's the beautiful, tender, sweet kiss he'd been dreaming about for awhile, ever since he knew he was falling in love with his handsome best friend.

"Come on, Remus, " Sirius whispers, once they pull away. "We should get back to the dormitory before we get caught."

Smiling and in a daze, Remus nods, following Sirius out of the Tower. He wonders why this all came out now, of all times. It certainly hadn't been his intention to tell Sirius about his feelings... he just suddenly had felt compelled to. Shrugging it off as nothing, Remus returns his attention to Sirius, who has taken hold of his hand. He kisses the other boy again, suddenly.

After they pull away, this time, they're _both_ breathless. "What was that for, Remus?" Sirius asks.

Remus just shrugs, knowing the only reason he did it was because he _could_, but he doesn't want to admit that out loud and sound too pathetic, not when everything is going so well. Sirius just smiles, possibly knowingly, Remus knows how perceptive he is after all, and they continue on their way.

After they're out of eyesight, a man with two twinkling blue eyes and half-moon spectacles emerges from the shadows and smiles benignly, silently wishing them the happiness they deserve, for now. He knows it won't last long, sadly, because of what lies ahead in their futures, but now isn't the time for worrying about that.

Sighing, the Headmaster turns and leaves.

_End_


End file.
